An electronic device will malfunction due to noise generated in or around the electronic device. For enhancing a noise resistance that restricts malfunction of the electronic device when the noise is generated, that is, for enhancing immunity, various means have been proposed.
For example, in JP 2009-94133 A which corresponds to US 2009/0091370 A1, inner potential variation of a Large Scale Integration (LSI) is analyzed. When it is determined that the inner potential variation of the LSI is in a resonance mode, capacitance or resistance in the LSI is changed such that a resonance frequency does not overlap an operation frequency.
For example, in JP 2012-23953 A which corresponds to US 2005/0225362 A1, an electronic device has a transistor that is turned on when voltage generated by Electra Static Discharge (ESD) is applied to a gate terminal. When the transistor is turned on, another transistor that draws an electric current generated by the ESD therein is turned on.